The typical storage scenario involves identifying square footage of a building to be set aside for storage, where items will be stacked on the floor. A storage structure supported from the ceiling of a building increases the capacity of storage space by permitting items to be placed well above the floor, for example in the ceiling area of a garage.
There is a long history of such storage structures in the art, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,715,427 and 6,435,105 to Mikich, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,608 to Kraus. These are the most recent inventions, and they primarily address the garage ceiling storage problem. Each has their own mechanism for attachment to the ceiling rafters, and unique rack designs.
The present invention adapts the state of the art and moves it forward by supplying improved angle iron connectors for rafter support and an optional improved, C-shaped three-sided horizontal beam support to prevent bowing of the support rack.